Modular furniture is useful in a variety of settings. Consumers eager to have options for arranging furniture in multiple ways can purchase modular furniture which will allow them to set up furniture assemblies in one of a plurality of different of manners.
In addition, many traditional couches and other furniture items cannot be moved into tight areas of a home or apartment complex, including, for example, basements, narrow hallways, or upstairs rooms. Thus, it is often desirable to produce furniture that can be conveniently assembled, disassembled and then reassembled in one of a variety of configurations, thus, providing versatility, diversity, and convenience for transport and set up.
Furniture assemblies have been developed in the past that provide the user with the opportunity to set up furniture in various different manners and to conveniently transport one portion of the furniture assembly at a time, rather than requiring the purchaser to negotiate a tight hallway with an entire sofa, for example.
However, the connections between modular assembly furniture pieces are often inconvenient, requiring too many steps for a convenient coupling of the various pieces together. In some, the connections are not sufficiently robust, allowing the pieces to separate when such separation is not desired. As such, there is a continuing need for alternative modular furniture configurations.